Support devices such as V-Blocks and the like are used by mechanics, metalworkers, machinists, and the like for holding objects in fixed positions in order to operate with or on the object itself. When working with tubular type workpieces, or other symmetrical workpieces, it is often required to orient a workpiece according to its center line or longitudinal axis lengthwise. However, because some workpieces lack uniformity as to size, shape and weight persons are routinely challenged with properly aligning and stabilizing non-uniform workpieces as desired or as otherwise required for a particular operation. For example, when working with a non-uniform workpiece of differing sizes near the ends of the workpiece, such workpieces do not naturally align in true horizontal, rather the smaller end tips downward onto the support device. Too often, spacers, shims and the like must be used with support devices like V-Blocks in order to realize and/or maintain the center line or longitudinal axis of a workpiece. Moreover, this alignment process can be time consuming and/or ineffective especially when the workpiece is too heavy to be simply readjusted manually by one or more persons.
A support for holding and orienting objects including workpieces that overcomes these disadvantages is desired.